Chocolates para Ulquiorra
by Altair-san
Summary: Nada mejor que el 14 de Febrero para expresar tus sentimientos a alguien, eso era algo que Orihime sabía muy bien ¡Y mucho mejor si habia chocolates de por medio! / One-shot.


**Hace mucho que no escribía algo D:**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Tite Kubo :3**

* * *

**Chocolates para Ulquiorra**

14 de febrero

Un día normal para cualquiera que habitara en Hueco Mundo, excepto para una emocionada humana que ansiaba la llegada de su carcelero.

El deseo no se hizo esperar mucho.

\- Voy a entrar… - oír la voz del espada alegro a Orihime, a pesar de que este la secuestrara y le privara de ver a sus amigos, con el tiempo se daba cuenta que él era el único que velaba por ella en esos difíciles días.

\- Ya termine toda mi comida.

Ulquiorra se acercó al plato para comprobar si tales palabras eran ciertas.

\- Eso veo, últimamente no has dado problemas ¿estás bien? – le preguntó mientras se disponía a salir con el carrito de comida.

\- Es que… hoy es un día muy especial para mí – sonrió.

El arrancar hizo memoria para ver si adivinaba a lo que se refería.

\- ¿Eso a lo que los humanos llaman cumpleaños?

\- Aún faltan unos meses para eso, es otra cosa ¿no recuerdas? Hace poco lo hablamos.

\- Sé más específica, tú hablas de muchas cosas.

Orihime se puso de pie y se acercó al espada sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Para que veas lo que es ¿me dejarías usar la cocina?

\- Tendría que preguntarle a Aizen-sama, pero él me pedirá una justificación y no quiero tener que darle una absurda respuesta, mejor dime lo que es de una vez.

La ojigris frunció las cejas y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

\- Por favor insístele, si acepta les preparé a ambos.

\- ¿Preparar qué?

\- Ahh… - bajo la cabeza un poco sonrojada – eso no puedo decirlo todavía.

El cuarto espada la observó por un par de segundos más y continuó su camino a la salida.

\- Ul…Ulquiorra, espera…

\- Le diré – interrumpió el ojiverde sin voltearse hasta desaparecer de la vista de la humana.

Orihime no pudo estar más satisfecha con la respuesta y volvió a su habitación a buscar algo que le serviría mucho.

* * *

Dentro de unas horas ya se encontraba por los pasillos guiada por su carcelero, Aizen acepto a su petición debido al buen comportamiento que ella había mostrado por lo que el arrancar no se sorprendió de su respuesta en ese momento.

\- Aquí es – se detuvo frente a una sala.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Esta es la cocina? – la pelinaranja ingreso observando con detenimiento ¡Había todo lo que necesitaba y más!

\- ¿Acaso no parece una cocina? – pregunto siguiéndola.

\- No, no, ¡es solo que es muy grande! ¿Aquí preparan mi comida? – aún se hallaba sorpresa en su rostro dado que pensaba cómo es que pudiendo hacer un mejor platillo le daban comida que carecía de buena presencia, aunque el sabor no estaba ni tan bien ni tan mal.

\- ¿"Preparan"?

\- Sí, ¿aquí es no?

\- No sé muy bien a cuantos hollows te habrás imaginado que prepararían la comida de una simple humana, pero para que no confundas las cosas el que prepara tu comida soy yo.

De repente Orihime sintió como un balde de agua fría caia sobre ella. ¡¿Ulquiorra preparaba su comida?!

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Tú?! – Su carcelero asintió sin inmutarse por la sorpresa que se había llevado su prisionera - ¡¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?!

\- Tú nunca preguntaste, aunque sí hay momentos en que un hollow se encarga de ello cuando no tengo tiempo debido a las peticiones de Aizen-sama, por cierto… cuando le dije sobre lo que me pediste dijo que no era necesario que te molestaras.

\- Ahh… que bueno oírlo, pero de todas formas lo haré – sonrió un poco.

\- Mujer.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Eso para qué es? – señalo un libro que llevaba la humana entre sus manos.

\- ¿Hablas del libro de recetas? – Le mostró la portada en la cual estaba retratada la imagen de un dango rosado con carita muy tierna - ¡Se lo pedí prestado a Szayel-san!

\- ¿Exactamente qué harás?

\- ¡Es una sorpresa! Ahora por favor necesito que te retires.

El arrancar suspiró y salió de la cocina.

\- No hagas mucho desorden ¿entendido?

\- Sí, no te preocupes – sonrió.

Ya una vez que Ulquiorra se marchó ella no perdió tiempo y comenzó a buscar la página en donde indicarían como hacer chocolate ya que el chocolate casero es mejor ¡y por mucho! Claro eso es lo que Orihime pensaba, de no ser porque aún no se percataba de sus pésimas habilidades culinarias.

* * *

Al pasar unas tres horas, Orihime se encontraba frente a una mesa con sus chocolates dentro de cajas sin tapar, una para Ulquiorra y otra para Aizen como se lo prometió.

\- "Lamento no poder preparar para todos chicos, pero creo que si hacía más quedaría exhausta" - pensó un poco melancólica para luego alzar la mirada y encontrarse con un ambiente realmente desagradable.

¡Todo el lugar estaba hecho un desastre! ¡Era como si hubiesen asesinado a un hombre de chocolate y ella estuviese en la escena del crimen!

\- ¡Ay no! ¡Ay no! ¡Si Ulquiorra ve esto se enfadara mucho!... bueno, a su manera ¡Tengo que limpiar ya!

Tapó las cajas en donde estaban sus chocolates y rápidamente decoró la de Aizen con una cinta roja, pero al elegir la de Ulquiorra se detuvo a pensar que color escoger.

\- Mmm… ¿Cuál para Ulquiorra? – murmuró mirando los colores que habían.

\- Creo que el verde, va con sus ojos ¿no?

\- ¡Ah, sí! – Sonrió complacida- ¡Solo me queda verde agua, pero es más que perfecto! ¡Gracias… ¡¿Eh?!

\- Hola Orihime-chan – a su lado se encontraba Nelliel mirando el libro de recetas muy entretenida.

\- ¡Nell-san! ¿Hace cuando que entraste?

\- No mucho – le mostro la portada del libro - ¿No es adorable? ¡Yo no me atrevería a comer este dango!

\- Eh… pienso igual, digo ¡Me asustaste!

\- Oh lo siento mucho Orihime-chan, no era mi intención – dijo riendo – Por cierto este lugar es un desastre ¿lo hiciste tú sola? ¿Y esos chocolates? ¿Hoy es San Valentín?

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso Nell-san?

\- Tú me lo contaste antes ¿no recuerdas?

\- Ah sí… - rió – lo había olvidado… ¡Eh! ¡No! ¡Tengo que limpiar enseguida!

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Orihime abrió levemente sus orbes y tomo la caja de la cinta roja y se la entregó a la peliverde.

\- ¡Solo necesito que le hagas llegar esto a Aizen-sama y el libro regrésaselo a Szayel-san!

\- ¡Enseguida Orihime-chan! – sonrió captando todo lo que dijo su amiga y se marchó rápidamente.

Orihime se dirigió a la caja de Ulquiorra y colocó el listón, por el momento esto era lo más importante.

\- Bien, ahora… ¿Por dónde empiezo? – se dijo a si misma intentando tranquilizarse al mismo tiempo que veía el chocolate pegado en las paredes y reposteros.

\- Veo que nuevamente vuelves a desobedecer órdenes, mujer.

"¡Esa voz!"

Orihime volteó lentamente y sí, era él.

Veía que entraba analizando cada rincón con su fría mirada, eso la ponía nerviosa pero no asustada.

\- ¿No vas a decir nada?

La pelinaranja alzo la mirada chocándose con los ojos de su carcelero, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y bajo la mirada.

\- Mujer, di algo.

\- Esto… - sin levantar la cabeza se acercó a la caja y la tomo entre sus manos para luego entregársela al arrancar – Espero te gusten.

Ulquiorra creía al inicio que era una broma, pero al ver que ella seguía cabizbaja decidió recibir la caja decorada con un pequeño listón.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – le preguntó mientras agitaba un poco la caja.

El pequeño sonido de los chocolates moviéndose hizo que Orihime alzara la cabeza y sujetara la muñeca del hollow para que detuviera la acción.

\- No… No hagas eso, tienes que abrirlo no agitarlo.

Ella retiro sus manos para que él siguiera sus indicaciones. Al ver los chocolates dentro de la caja no hizo nada más que inclinar la cabeza.

\- ¿Son…

\- Son chocolates… descuida, los tuyos los hice con chocolate amargo para que no supieran tan dulces para ti… - se volvió a sonrojar un poco - ¿Te… Te gustan?

Ulquiorra tomo un chocolate entre sus dedos y luego observo a la humana.

\- ¿Esto es un soborno?

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Un soborno para que no te regañe por el desastre que hiciste en la cocina?

\- No, no – negó con las manos – además los chocolates que tienes ahí son la causa de por qué el lugar esta así.

\- ¿Y por qué chocolates?

\- ¿Aun no lo sabes? ¡Es por San Valentín! – sonrió un poco.

\- Pero tú me dijiste que en ese día solo se hace entrega de chocolates a la persona que te gusta – explicó volviendo a poner el chocolate en su lugar.

\- Ah…. Sobre eso, es que… también se dan chocolates a las personas importantes – su cara se hallaba enrojecida por completo.

\- ¿No es lo mismo?

\- No, no… - rió algo nerviosa – tómalo como un agradecimiento por haber cuidado de mi todo este tiempo, hemos conversado mucho y poco a poco creo que nos vamos conociendo más debido a eso… a tú te has vuelto muy importante para mí.

El arrancar escuchó atentamente lo que dijo su prisionera, no podía hacer nada, ella nunca cambiaría esa forma de pensar ya que aquella mujer creía que él hacía todo eso porque le nacía… sin embargo, tenía que admitir que le sorprendió el detalle, no muchas veces recibía algo a cambio por cumplir con sus labores.

\- ¿Y que se supone que hace la otra persona una vez que recibe los chocolates?

\- Bueno, simplemente lo agradece a su manera…

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Huh? – abrió sus orbes sorprendiéndose de lo rápido que lo hizo, era muy claro… puede que otros agradezcan tal acción con un abrazo y más en San Valentin, pero no podía esperar eso de su carcelero, aunque era más que suficiente ¿o no? – También… una manera de agradecer el gesto de la persona que te entrego los chocolates es hacerle algo especial en el día blanco.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Me dices que debo hacerte chocolates?

\- ¡No! Bueno no si tú quieres… ¡Es solo si te parece!

\- No voy a hacer eso, ahora busca algo para limpiar, te ayudaré para acabar más rápido.

\- Eh… sí – sonrió un poco sonrojada y busco en las gavetas de útiles de limpieza.

Ulquiorra volvió a mirar los chocolates y volvió a taparlos. Conocía perfectamente el estilo de cocina de la humana, antes de secuestrarla se tomó el tiempo para observar su rutina y no es la mejor que digamos, no se comería los chocolates, pero eso no significaba que no estuviese de alguna manera agradecido con ella por tal detalle. Esta fecha no fue tan mala.

\- Mujer…

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Cuándo es el día blanco?

* * *

Mientras que en un pasillo de Las Noches.

\- ¡ESTO SABE HORRIBLE! ¡AGUA! ¡¿NO TIENES AGUA?!

\- ¡Oh Grimmy! Eso te pasa por quitarme los chocolates ¡te dije que te arrepentirías! - dijo entre risas una alegre peliverde.

Bueno, no todos disfrutan del 14 de febrero…

* * *

**Espero hayan disfrutado del One-shot**

**De ser así no duden en mandar review :3**

**¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad para todos! :D (adelantado x3)**


End file.
